Maureen Shaw
Biography Maureen Kate Shaw is the main female protagonist in The Arbor Wells Journal. She was born on April 6th, 2001 in Raleigh but then moved to the small town of Arbor Falls. Arbor Falls is a town that is known for it's peaceful-ness and quietness. But that ends soon. Maureen is the daughter of Grayson Shaw and Bonnie Shaw. Grayson Shaw use to be the mayor of Arbor Falls until he died of a stroke. It was later revealed that Grayson was murdered by former-council member Greg Carman. Bonnie Shaw became the mayor. She is apart of the Shaw Family and the Akulov family and an Akulov doppelganger. Maureen is best friends with Amy Dean. Amy and Maureen have been friends since 3rd grade along with Omarion. The three of them are a trio. They do have more friends in their friend group. The Arbor Wells Journal It begins with Maureen waking up for her fist day of school. She gets ready and walks out to Omarion's house. The two walk to school together. When they got to school, they just barely got to class on time. After the first period was over Maureen noticed there was a new guy, Peter Essex. Amy Dean walks up to her, talking to her about the new guy. Peter walks over to them and goes to his locker, which is right next to Maureens. Amy drags Maureen away, and is totally fangirling everything. Maureen and Peter spend time with eachother for the day, having a lot of classes together. Maureen tells Peter about the party at the beach. Later that night, at the party, Peter and Maureen shared their fist kiss. Peter's vampire brother Joseph showed up and casued mayhem. Joseph went and killed Katie Norbert out of pure boredom. Maureen gets a call from her cousin Keagan saying that a random vampire broke in. When they got there, the doors were wide open and a vampire in a black robe attacked Peter, sending him flying out the two front doors. This vampire grabs Maureen, and Amy runs at the vampire. The Vampire grabs Amy and sends her flying to the wall where she hits her head. The episode ends with Amy being knocked unconscious and an ambulance taking her to the hospital. Maureen goes back to her house and is not-so-pleasantly greeted by a mysterious man, later to be revealed as Grim Shaw. Peter, Revan, and Morgan rush to Maureen's house and try to kill the vampire. The vampire escapes just in time. Morgan uses her magic to use a locater spell to find the vampire. The spell leads them to Wilmington, NC. They go to the police station where they find several dead bodies disguised as clues. The clues lead them to an address, 2547 Maple Road. The 5 go to the house. Morgan busts the door down and the 5 walk into the house where they are greeted by the vampire. The vampire reveals his identity as Grim Shaw. Grim, Maureen, and Morgan talk and try to get explanations. A very demanding Morgan asks where Pam is, and thats when Pam walks around the corner. Pam gets Grim to call his vampire army and makes sure that Maureen doesn't leave Wilmington alive. In episode 8, They're in the alley way, coming up with a way to get out of Wilmington. They all sneak into a car and drive away back to Arbor Wells to check on Amy. Thats when Maureen and the others get there. Joseph and Maureen inform Amy of whats going on. And then from there they devise a plan to try to stop Maureen's aunt from fulfilling her plan.